


Night Nurse

by missthemlikehell



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Trans Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, Public Sex, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexy Times, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthemlikehell/pseuds/missthemlikehell
Summary: I don't like doing summaries, so here's a little sneak peak instead:Matteo made grabby hands at David, he wanted his lips on his own again. The kiss he received next - heated, passionately, demanding, wild, hungry but also soft and loving at the same time - made Matteo's toes curl. He could get lost in the feeling of ....
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Night Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS - to everyone who celebrates.
> 
> +++++
> 
> This little fic contains a tiny bit of fluff. So don't say I didn't warn you ;-)
> 
> +++++
> 
> See y'all next year.

  
Soft lips roaming over his neck, his jaw and finally finding his lips. Hands caressing his arms, sliding under his shirt, trailing his torso up and down, stopping briefly to rub over his nipples. A warm body straddling him, grinding down on his lap. Heat rising up in his groins, sexual tension building up. His dick getting harder by the minute, twitching, leaking with pre-cum. His skin tingling, goosebumps running over his entire body. The moans, coming from the man on top of him, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. His own hands trailing down the back of said man, slipping into his pants, cupping his butt and pressing him more firmly against himself.

God, that felt so good. Matteo thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Or maybe he had the most realistic dream he's ever had. He's brought back to the here and now when he felt the urgent need to breath. Unfortunately he still hadn't managed to grow gills, so he had to break the kiss to come up for air eventually.

"David?" he whispered, "I think we should stop. I don't want to, but I really think it'll be better. Before we get caught and embarrass ourselfs."

"No. I can't. I'm pathetic, I know, it's only been three days. But I miss you so much. I need you inside me. Please don't make me stop. We'll be quick, I promise." David breathed right under Matteo's ear, nibbling at the sensitive skin. Matteo groaned softly, cupped David's cheeks with his hands, looked him in the eye and made a decision.

"You have to be quiet. I mean really, really quiet. Can you do that?"

"Teo, of course. I'll keep my mouth shut. I swear."

"Don't make me regret this. I miss you too, you know? And I want to make love to you so badly. Kiss me please."

David bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Being kissed like that, with so much care, love and tenderness still made a swarm of butterflies appear inside Matteo's belly. Even after all those years. He felt like the luckiest man on earth. He loved this amazing man with all he had and will until the day he dies.

Matteo opened his mouth when he felt David's tongue gently licking over his lips. As soon as their tongues met they both let out a low groan. Matteo grabbed David's neck and pulled him closer, if that was even possible at this point. Their shirts were gone by now and their upper bodies were glued together. Heated, bare, tanned skin on heated, bare, pale skin.

The kiss got more intense, more passionately. A hand made its way down to Matteo's boxers, tugging at the waistband before slipping underneath. When David cupped his hard on, Matteo moaned in David's mouth. He pressed his dick more firmly against David's hand to get more pressure there.

"Wait a sec, babe. Just let me take off my pants." David said lowly before he stood. He undid his pants fast and shimmied out of them. Then he climbed back up onto the bed, under the covers, straddling Matteo again.

Matteo pulled David down immediately, to continue their kiss. He sneaked one hand on David's back, holding him tight. His other hand reached down, between David's legs, rubbing his fingers over him. David got hold of Matteo's dick again, pumping him and occasionally running his thumb over the sensitive head, making Matteo almost losing his mind.

"Finger me please." David whispered against Matteo's lips.

Matteo complied, shoved three fingers up David's wet hole, thrusting them in and out. He loved doing that. He wasn't surprised at all as he felt how wet David already was. He liked the feeling, the warmth, the wetness, the tightness and most of all the sounds David made, when he had Matteo's fingers inside him. He knew exactly what to do to make David loose all coherent thoughts. All he had to do was rubbing his thumb over David while he was fucking him with his fingers.

And that's exactly what happened, if the long and deep moans David made was anything to go by. Matteo wasn't much better, the tight feeling of David's hand around his dick made it really hard for him to be quiet.

"David?" Matteo breathed, "I'm getting close."

"Me too. I wanna ride you. You okay with that?"

"Yes, please."

Matteo pulled his fingers out of David and David let go of his dick. Matteo didn't like the loss, but the knowledge of what was going to happen, made it less bad. David shoved Matteo's boxers down, took him in his hand again, positioned himself right over Matteo's hard on and slowly sank down, inch by inch, till he had Matteo's entire length inside him. David stilled, didn't move, just enjoyed the feeling.

The whimpering sounds escaping Matteo's mouth, when his dick was finally buried deep inside his boyfriend, were embarrassing. He felt his cheeks heating up and he was sure he was blushing like a virgin, touched intimately for the first time. But oh boy, being connected like this, becoming one, was overwhelming every time. He looked up, straight into David's eyes who was already looking at him.

Matteo made grabby hands at David, he wanted his lips on his own again. The kiss he received next - heated, passionately, demanding, wild, hungry but also soft and loving at the same time - made Matteo's toes curl. He could get lost in the feeling of David's pink, soft and now kiss swollen lips, moving against his own. The taste of David's mouth, chocolaty like the cocoa they shared earlier, the swirl of David's tongue, licking into his mouth, searching for Matteo's tongue, left him breathless.

"I love you so much. You have no idea how much." Matteo murmured against David's lips.

"I love you too, babe. So, so much." David replied, taking in a deep breath.

They locked eyes, staring at each other in awe and then David started to move his hips. Back and forth in a steady rhythm, taking his time. Both of their breaths hitched, finally getting it on, only two thoughts left in their blissfully blanked out minds - to make the other feel good and to reach their climax.

David rode Matteo's dick slow, pressing tender kisses everywhere onto Matteo's face, caressing every little peace of bare skin he could reach with his hands. Matteo almost thought they were moving in slow-motion. David was so careful, making sure not to jostle Matteo's leg too much as to not cause any pain in Matteo's broken ankle.

At one point David sat up, sped up his movements a bit, putting his hands on Matteo's chest to stabilize himself and rubbing constantly over Matteo's nipples. Matteo didn't know how much longer he could take it. He felt his orgasm building up. David's thumbs, caressing his nipples, weren't helping at all to keep holding himself back.

"David? I'm getting really close." Matteo moaned out, grabbing David's hips to stop him from gyrating in his lap.

"Me too, babe. Me too. You feel so damn good inside me." David whispered back.

Matteo lifted his gaze slowly back up to David's face, taking in the sight of his well defined upper body on his way up. His brown skin shining like gold in the barely lit up room. His dark brown eyes, framed by incredible long lashes. And don't get him started on the glinting of his septum piercing. David's entire being made Matteo's brain short circuit.

"Hey babe. You okay? Where did you go?" David asked quietly, slightly concerned.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay. Just admired you. I'm so in love with you. I could look at you for all eternity and it wouldn't be long enough." Matteo replied as quietly as David, when his brain finally got back online.

"Aww, Teo. I never know how to respond when you say stuff like that. You're so sweet. And adorable. You're everything to me. I'm madly, deeply in love with you. I'm never letting you go. You know that, right? You're stuck with me. I love you to the moon and back."

They stared at each other, looking deep into each others eyes, memorizing the sight in front of them. Matteo let go of David's hip and slowly slid one hand between David's legs. He pressed his thumb firmly against David and began to circle around and over David's most sensitive part. The latter was totally taken by surprise. He shuddered and let out a loud groan. He covered his mouth immediately with his hand, to muffle the sound.

Matteo kept rubbing over David, encouraged by the beautiful, delightful sounds of pleasure he made. Matteo's eyes stayed on David's face, enjoying every expression he made.

"God, David. You look so damn gorgeous and sexy like hell."

David couldn't answer, he couldn't even control his hips anymore, they were moving on their own volition, chasing Matteo's thumb. He felt himself reaching his climax and he came, panting, his entire body trembling, his eyes closing shut. He gasped desperately for air.

Matteo withdrew his hand when David came undone, when he felt him clench around his shaft. Matteo almost came himself, but somehow he managed to hold back. He grabbed David's biceps and pulled him down onto his chest. He laid one hand on David's back to hold him close. His other hand got hold of the back of David's head, pulling him into the crook of his neck. He ran his fingers lightly through David's hair. Matteo knew that David needed some time to come back down from his high, but he didn't mind. He loved to hold him like that, he loved to breath in his familiar scent.

"You look so hot when you orgasm, when you let go completely, when you allow me to take you apart, when you trust me like that. You're not ashamed to show me this vulnerable side of you, you even enjoy it when I watch you come undone. And I love holding you, afterwards. I like the smell of your skin right after you came." Matteo whispered into David's ear, giving him time to recover.

David stirred and lifted his head to look at Matteo. His eyes were shiny, he had to swallow down the lump that built up in his throat at Matteo's words.

"I love you so, so much." was all David could croak out.

"Hey, there you are. Back with me?"

"Yeah," David murmured while he gave Matteo the most fond and loving look.

Matteo eyed David, noticed the tiny little drops of sweat on David's forehead and Matteo had to kiss them away. He brushed his lips light as a feather over David's heated, sweaty and salty skin. He just had to taste it. He kissed his way down to David's mouth, licked his own lips before he reunited them with David's. Matteo's dick, still nuzzled deep inside David, got even more hard, craving quite desperately an orgasm at this point.

"David? Can you go on? My dick is so fucking hard, it hurts. And I really want to cum so badly." Matteo watched David intensely, waiting for his answer.

"Babe, sure. Let me take care of you." David said faintly, before connecting their lips in a hungry kiss and moving his hips again.

Matteo parted his lips and pressed his tongue between David's to get him to open his mouth. David moaned when he greeted Matteo's tongue with his own. They deepened the kiss, breathing each other in, moaning, till the only thing they could do was pressing their lips together to muffle the sounds they were making.

Matteo wanted so badly to thrust hard, fast and deep into David but unfortunately he couldn't. He had to lay as still as he could. Otherwise his ankle was going to hurt like a bitch again. The next dosage of painkillers was hours away. So he had to accept his faith and let David be the one who did the moving.

And he was good at that, Matteo had to admit to himself. David was driving him crazy. Rocking back and forth on his dick, riding him with so much devotion, increasing the speed only to slow down again a few seconds later, was torture. Torture Matteo was willing to take at all times. David's tongue swirled one last time around Matteo's before he broke the kiss.

Matteo whined, mourning the loss instantly. Then David's lips were brushing over Matteo's neck up to his ear. David sucked at his earlobe, biting it only to soothe the pain with a kiss. He groaned louder then he intended to, but he almost blanked out at David's actions.

David was back to look him intensely in the eye, running his fingers through Matteo's hair, holding it tight, pulling it.

"Babe? I'm... I'm.... I.... I'm close again. Holy shiiit.... Teooo.... I love your dick. It feels so incredible good inside me..... It fits perfectly.... Hits all the.... right spots.... Like it... was made.... for me. And... only me. Mmm... What... about you? You.... close too?" David moaned quietly, fixating Matteo with his gaze.

"Yeaaaah.... Imclose... soclose... cantholdbackanymore...... Imcumming....hmpfff." Matteo felt David sped up his back and forth motions adding a circling of his hips from time to time. He pulled Matteo's hair hard, really hard. They were both trying to suppress their moans as good as possible, slightly failing.

The next thing Matteo knew was that they both were coming within seconds of each other. David collapsed onto him, panting heavily. Matteo wasn't much better, he gasped for air fervently. They couldn't move, too exhausted, too busy coming down from their highs. Matteo didn't know how he was able to muster up the energy to wrap his arms around David, to press him firmly against his chest. He enjoyed being so close to the man he loved so much.

A few minutes of blissful cuddling later, David shifted, got off of Matteo and laid down beside him, sneaking his arm around his waist and placing his head onto Matteo's chest.

"Mmm," David breathed, "that was amazing. I love you so much Teo. But I wish I could stay here with you. I don't want to leave." David whined.

"I love you too. And I agree. It really was amazing. I'm sorry though, that I couldn't do much. Except for laying here and let you do all the work. I'm really sorry." Matteo apologized.

"Hey, babe. It's okay. I didn't mind. I loved to do it. You know how much I like it to be in control. But can you promise me one thing? Can you try to not break your ankle, or any other bone, ever again? You gave me quite a scare, you know?" David said, looking up at Matteo.

"No worries. I'm not going to propose to you ever again. So no danger of me getting hurt in the process." Matteo answered, pressed a kiss to David's head and took his hand to intertwine their fingers.

"Oh, you're not? Proposing again, that is. Doesn't matter anyway, I already said yes. And I'm not giving that ring back. That's mine now. I love it. It's so beautiful. By the way, did you speak to the doctors? Did they say anything on when they're planning on kicking you outta here?"

"Mm, yeah. Probably three or at most four more days. And then I'll be back home to get on your nerves with my constant complaining." Matteo whispered, playing absentmindedly with the ring on David's finger, the one he put there, on that fateful day, when he asked David to marry him, when he tripped and broke his ankle.

"Aww, my clumsy little hop-a-long. I doubt that you will do that. I can't wait to have you back with me, home. I want to spoil you rotten, nurse you back to health. Take care of you properly. And you will probably look so cute with crutches. Most likely I'll be the one getting on your nerves, staring at you the whole time, mothering you. But speaking of time, what does the clock say?"

Matteo reached for his phone that laid on the nightstand. He groaned.

"It's 1:53 am. You have to go, I guess. But I don't want to let you go. Can we please cuddle a little while longer? Only 5 minutes? Please? Pretty please?"

"Okay, but not a single second longer. I don't want to cause any trouble. Or be dragged outta here by some intimidating security guys." David replied and nuzzled his head against Matteo's neck.

Half an hour later the night nurse found them, tightly wrapped around each other, sound asleep. At first, she couldn't believe her eyes. Clothes were laying everywhere on the floor and how and when did the curly haired man managed to sneak in here? Hospital policies didn't allow that, she had to wake him up. Sent him home and tell him not to do this again. But when she stepped closer and saw their peaceful faces, saw the man on top snuggling even closer in his sleep as should be humanly possible, like he wanted to fade into his partner, she couldn't bring herself to go through with it. She shook her head, smiled graciously, turned around, switched off the lights and closed the door quietly behind her.


End file.
